


A Not So Typical Wedding

by dondena



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M, Hurt feelings, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena
Summary: Leonardo has met a girl he wants to marry, and her to him, but will their plans be what they wanted?





	1. Chapter 1

There was going to be a wedding on the horizon in a few months. Leonardo and his girlfriend, Marla, were wanting to get married. 

Marla was a 26 year old woman with a 5’5 thin build, kind of like April. She had dark brown hair, with the length being just past the shoulders. She had sky blue eyes. She was a business woman, as in a lawyer type. She was busy a lot of the time, but she cherished her time with Leo. 

Leonardo and his brothers had met her on the streets when she had been ambushed by some Purple Dragons a few years back. Just the usual with the punks trying to either steal a purse or try to rape a poor girl. The guys had stopped it. 

Marla might have been a tough talker, but she couldn’t defend herself against those big strong men. She wasn’t exactly a martial artist at the time. 

Now that Marla had been friends with the turtles for about 3 years, she had developed feelings mostly for Leo, as he had helped her to learn how to defend herself. She had done much better on the streets now when she was topside and not at home. She did have an apartment topside. Often, it was the perfect place for her and Leo to spend their time together, away from Leo’s prying brothers. 

She was fond of Leo’s whole family too. 

Master Splinter was a father figure for her, as she had grown up without a dad. Her mom had been her main role model, and she had an older brother too. Her bro had always looked out for her. 

She loved Don’s science talk and how he helped his brothers when they were injured or sick. He had even treated her a few times. 

Mikey was the one she would go to if she needed some fun time. Movies, video games, comics, many of the things he liked, she would seek out for fun. She did want her own family one day if it was possible, so she did want to be prepared for stuff that kids might like to do. 

Raph was still the hotheaded one and she did know how to stand up to him. She didn’t back down to him, and often, Raph found himself backing down to her at times. Leo was amazed she could get him to do that. 

But also in her past, especially because of her brother being so protective of her all the time, she had had limited opportunities to meet men and try to get in a committed relationship. Her mom had been that way too. 

Marla’s mom had been a wacky social type, but hadn’t believed in a marriage commitment. Marla and her brother were only half siblings, as they had different dads, and they didn’t even know who they were. Their mom would never tell them. 

But one night, when Marla’s brother, Carlos, had been over at her apartment, Leo had surprisingly stopped by and her brother saw him. Carlos had brown hair, almost a touch of blonde, green eyes, and stood about 5'8. He was 30 years old. 

Leo was usually careful, but this had been unexpected when Carlos did see him and Marla made her brother understand that Leo wasn’t dangerous to her or to him and he was her friend. He had saved her. 

Carlos had learned to accept it and in time, met Leo’s brothers as well. Though he still wondered what his little sister was getting herself into. He promised to remain an ally and keep the turtles’ secret. 

At home, Leo did what he always did: watch over his younger brothers, train, meditate, go on patrol, keep his bros in line, though it was hard to with Raph. He would watch a movie from time to time with them, and when he wouldn’t do anything else, he would be up in his room, studying Japanese culture and writing, or reading a good book. 

Most of Marla’s training was done there at the lair. She knew the neighbors in her apartment complex probably wouldn’t tolerate a lot of jumping around on the floors. But when Leo came over, once he was inside her home, they would both make sure the curtains were closed so they could have their private time. 

What drew Leo to this girl had been her devotion to them right away. She knew how to stick up for herself mostly, and she had a serious manner most of the time. She took her martial arts studies seriously. And she had a motherly way about her around his brothers too. She had become like another adopted sister, but she wasn’t dating any human men. 

Over all the men she had dated in her life, most of them had all been jerks and afraid of commitment. Marla wanted commitment. Leo seemed to be willing to give it to her. He knew how to be responsible. He would make a good dad, she saw in her eyes. He already knew enough about discipline with his brothers and from his own father. 

Over anyone in the family, Marla was the one person that Leo did let his guard down with a lot more. He did tell some of his biggest secrets to her so it would help her understand him better. And she would do the same likewise with him. 

But of all things, there was one line that she hadn’t crossed yet, and she really wanted it with Leo. She loved him so much, and she knew he loved her. He told her nearly all the time. 

After knowing each other for over a year was when they officially began noticing each other. And their feelings were ultimately strong now. They had been dating for over two years and were willing to tie the knot. 

When it was just the two of them in her apartment, they would have dinners together at the table and then curl up on her couch for a movie or just watch TV, which eventually, they would both lose interest in. 

Marla would always cuddle up next to Leo and he would put his arm around her. She would hug him and loved to breathe in his scent. It had a big turn on for her. She would start rubbing on his plastron, getting his attention. 

He smiled and chuckled. He would kiss her head and start rubbing her back and shoulders. But it was when she would try going lower than his belt that he began to get uncomfortable. That’s when he would make her stop. 

“I’m sorry, Marla. I’m not ready to go that far yet.” Leo said. 

“Leo, we’ve known each other for a long time now. And we do have a commitment to each other. Don’t you want to, with me?” Marla asked. 

“Yes, I want to, but I just feel that I want to be married to you first. And the wedding is only a few months away. It’ll make it all the more fun for the wedding night.” Leo tried to encourage on that. “We can do anything else but that until that night.” 

Marla did believe him, but it just disappointed her. She settled down again in his presence and went back to watching TV. 

This happened many more times over the next few months. Leo loved Marla very much, but this he was standing his ground on. He would compromise many things with her, such as how a date would go for example, but he was not budging on this one rule: they were not having sex before marriage. 

Leo had proposed to Marla on their 13th date. He had gotten to know her well by that time and felt he didn’t want spend his life without her. He had had April buy an engagement ring for her, since he couldn’t buy one himself. 

Marla had been surprised he had even asked her. But she instantly said yes after the beautiful diamond was on her ring finger. His soft brown eyes and handsome looks always lured her in. 

He had been extremely nervous the whole time before asking her, and hoping she wouldn’t reject him. He felt bad when he failed at something, and especially if he couldn’t please her. 

Even though he was sticking to that one rule, he hated that he would make her feel bad, but this was a rule that he wasn’t going to break. 

Marla really hated that rule. She didn’t really see a difference, just as long as a couple was committed to each other was what mattered in her eyes. She decided to come up with a plan, even if it meant hurting his feelings just a little bit, but she would never betray him with another man. 

Marla went to her brother and talked to him about advising something. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Marla?” Carlos asked her. 

“Yes. I will still marry him first, but this must be done.” Marla said. “Find something.” 

“Ok.” he said reluctantly. What his sister was wanting to do just wasn't ordinarily done. 

Carlos would arrange something for what she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

As the day of the wedding drew nearer, everyone was getting more and more anxious, especially the bride and groom. 

Everyone wanted to make sure they had their clothes ordered, the cake that would be made, the wedding invitations sent out, and a whole lot of other stuff. 

Marla wanted her wedding to be perfect. Leo left the wedding plans mostly to her, but there was occasionally a matter that needed his attention too to make sure it was okay with him too. 

Leo mainly just stayed out of the way. He would still do his usual habits and few hobbies that he had, trying to stay calm before the wedding. It was just a few weeks away now. 

They were getting married August 22nd. It would take place at the farmhouse. It would be outside if it was a nice day out, but if it was rainy, they would take it to the barn. 

Leo had proposed to Marla back in March, so they had been engaged for almost five months. They had known each other for what seemed like a long time, but still wanted time to get used to the concept of it and enough time to invite nearly everyone they knew, and wanting to plan it just right. 

April was helping Marla do most of the planning. She had gone through this with her own wedding. But there was one thing Marla felt sad for, that her own mom wouldn’t be attending her wedding. 

Marla’s mom was just not so understanding of what was not typical in this world. She had never found out her daughter’s secret that she was friends with mutants. Having her brother know was enough. 

Carlos was going to be attending the wedding as the man who would walk the bride down the aisle. This would typically be a job for the dad, but Marla didn’t have a dad. She just wanted her big brother to give her away. Master Splinter had asked her if she wanted him to be her father figure to give her away, but she just thanked him for the offer and said she wanted her brother to do it. 

Dr. Honeycutt would be the performing priest to unite Leo and Marla as he had with April and Casey. Leo had chosen Raph to be his best man. 

April and Casey had heard back from most of their guests that were coming. They would be there.   
……………

A week before the wedding, Carlos went to Marla to tell her something. 

“Everything is all set up. I’ll stick around after, but wait till everyone leaves. Just make sure to leave him a note, but don’t tell him what’s really going on.” Carlos said. 

“Okay. It sounds all fun. I’ll be sure to do that.” Marla replied. 

She hated doing this to her love, but she didn’t want to be the typical bride after the wedding. She figured this might put a little distance between them, but she was ready for this.   
…………….. 

The night before the wedding finally came, and both Marla and Leo were getting nervous. They saw each other at noon for lunch, and then that would be the last time they saw each other until tomorrow. 

April was taking Marla to a bridal shower and party while Leo’s brothers, Casey, and father were going to throw him a bachelor party. Carlos went to Leo’s party too. 

There were gifts, foods, drinks, and dancing at the bridal party. There was no alcohol. Some of the female guests of the wedding were also there. It wouldn’t have been all that much of a party with just two women. Karai, Angel, Casey’s mom, and Sydney were all there. They all passed on advice of their wisdom too. 

At Leo’s party, he was insistent on not wanting to get drunk. He didn’t want to feel sick on his wedding day. Splinter hadn’t wanted alcohol at the party anyway. Casey shared what he could with Leo on being married. And they basically just had a typical party like they would at home. Food, non-alcoholic drinks, and goofing off was mainly what went on. For once, Leo did get into a party mood, being silly with his brothers, especially with telling some funny stories of his past. And watching funny movies later in the evening before everyone passed out later.   
…………….

Everyone had had good times last night, but now it was the big day to get ready for the wedding that was taking place at 2 that afternoon. The guests started showing up around noon. 

April helped Marla with her hair, that was pulled back into a bun with the veil in it. Karai helped with the wedding kimono. 

Marla had been willing to settle on a Japanese style of wear for the wedding because of her fiancé’s heritage. But it was still a bit more American like, white, but had more designs on it. But she still wanted the American veil in the hair. 

Leo was now wearing Japanese male kimono garb. Mostly like a black suit, but not like the tux of an American man. The kimono seemed to fit over his shell better. 

He was so ready to be united with the woman he loved and make her have the time of her life. He was ready to give himself to her. He was ready to be a devoted husband and lover. Though little did he know that she had other plans. 

The original plan was that Leo and Marla would stay up at the house by themselves for at least a week, and if needed, a week and a half. There was plenty of food up there. Everyone else would go back to the city to let them have their honeymoon. But Leo was keeping his weapons up there too just in case. Marla could fight, but she hadn’t chosen a weapon just yet. 

The guests began to get settled in their seats, all looked very nice for the wedding. The day had turned out to be nice and sunny, so the wedding was in the backyard behind the house. 

Many of the guests were old friends from over the years, like Usagi, the Ninja Tribunal, Leatherhead, Angel, Casey’s mom, Sydney, and even the Daimyo and his son, and the Utroms that came, and the Justice Force. 

Honeycutt waited at the alter. The Professor played the piano. Leo went down the aisle next. Then Raph came down and stood by him. 

Marla had chosen April to be her maid of honor. She went next and stood at the alter. There was no flower girl as there were no young kids about. Then, everyone stood up, waiting for the bride. 

Marla stood inside the house. She knew everyone was waiting. Carlos was beside her. “You ready for this, Sis?” 

“Yeah. I do want to be united with him. It just seemed like this time would never come.” she said. 

“But are you sure you still want to go through with what you have planned for tonight?” 

“Yes. I know it might hurt us both, but it’s a risk I need to take after all the disappointment all those times. But at least he’ll still be my husband.” Marla said. 

“Alright. I’ll be there then.” Carlos said, and he took his sister’s arm and they began the journey from the kitchen to the backyard. 

All the guests were impressed with how beautiful she looked. Carlos was wearing a typical man’s tux, as were Leo’s brothers. Splinter wore a kimono too. 

Leo couldn’t believe how beautiful his bride looked. It made him smile so big and tried to keep her attention on him. 

Marla smiled back at him. He looked so handsome. 

When Carlos and Marla got to the end of the aisle, Honeycutt said, “Who gives this woman to this turtle?” 

“I do.” Carlos said, and he let his sister take Leo’s arm and he let go to go sit down. 

Leo and Marla now stood before Dr. Honeycutt. He began the wedding vows and April and Raphael gave the rings to the bride and groom.

Marla got a new diamond ring put on her finger, and Leo got a special gold ring for his finger. They each said, “I do” to the other. 

“And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” Honeycutt finished. 

Leo and Marla gladly kissed each other. 

When they stepped back, Honeycutt announced, “I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Leonardo Hamato.” The happy couple looked at the group before them. 

The crowd cheered and clapped their approval. 

Leo’s family couldn’t have been more happy for their brother. They were worried he wasn’t going to go through with it, but she had been so good for him, and he to her. They knew they were going to be happy together. 

After that, the reception began. 

Everyone got some food and drinks and found places at the tables. Then, that was when the toasts began. 

The guests shared special thoughts, special memories, and advice. There was also a table with the wedding gifts nearby. They all wished Leo and Marla to a happy future together. 

Then they all ate their lunches and soon after, was the cutting of the cake. And each feeding each other a piece. Then other pieces were handed out to the guests and family members. 

The cake was both a mix of white and chocolate. It was big enough for everyone to have a piece. 

Leo wasn’t all that crazy for sweets, but he had agreed to this because of the occasion. What was a wedding without a cake?

After eating, dancing with music started up. Being the now newlywed couple, Leo and Marla had to start the dancing. 

They did a slow dance and couples all joined in, and eventually the beat picked up to a more move-all-over-the-place kind of dancing. 

Even while Leo was dancing with Marla, both his own father took a dance with her, and her own brother did too, and even Leo’s brothers wanted to have dances with her. Leo went and stood by his family when he let someone else take over. He wasn’t jealous. He just wanted some of the attention off of him a little bit. He was happy to take little breaks. 

Marla was happy to be able to dance with the family that she loved so much. This was being a real fun party. 

But even as the hours passed, the fun eventually had to end. The guests went to their cars late into the evening. By then, Leo and Marla were exhausted the most since the day had been all about them. 

They both said goodbye to all their friends, and eventually, their family. 

“Have fun you two!” April said happily on the way out of the driveway. 

Marla hugged her brother too, before he took off, but there was still a plan between him and his sister to take place very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Once everyone was gone, Leo and Marla went into the house.

Leo gave out a big breath of relief. “Wow. What a day.” He said as he collapsed onto the couch.

“I know what you mean.” She agreed. “But it was all about us. Something that wasn’t done in front of everyone very often. I hope your brothers find happiness like us with someone of their own someday.”

“Me too.”

Marla sat down next to him and took a moment to catch her breath too. “So, what now?”

“Well, we could begin what we’ve wanted to do for so long.” Leo suggested.

“Ok, but first, I want to change out of my wedding attire. I want this planned as if I was in normal clothes.” she said.

“Ok. I can agree to that. I want to get out of mine too.” Leo said.

They both got up and went to their separate rooms that they had gotten dressed in earlier. They both stripped out of their wedding attires.

After Marla got out of her dress and into normal clothes, she went and wrote a note and left it on the bed. This was the part of her and Carlos’s plan. He was waiting for her a little distance away. Her clothes were still in their suitcase. She knew she had to hurry if she was going to pull this off.

Marla finished the note and left it on the bed. She also left her wedding dress there too. She grabbed her suitcase and slid out the window, making sure to be quiet and slid it back down quietly. Her phone was also in her dresser drawer.

She quietly ran to the edge of the driveway where her brother’s car was waiting. She dumped her suitcase in the back seat and got in the front and Carlos got the car in gear and they took off for another place.

In his room, Leonardo was unaware of what just happened. He had just gotten out of his wedding garb and was trying to prepare himself to make his new wife happy. The one thing that he had denied her for so long he was now ready to give to her. He had made her wait for this occasion. Though he was extremely nervous, he was trying to make himself get in the mood.

He waited for a little bit, and as she didn’t come to get him, eventually, he went to her room to see if she was ready. Maybe she was wanting him to make the first move?

He knocked on her door. “Marla? Are you ready?”

No answer.

“Marla?” Leo’s smile turned to a frown when she didn’t answer him. Then, something didn’t feel right. He hoped she was alright.

“Marla? Answer me. Are you alright?”

Again, no answer.

Then he carefully unlatched the door to go inside her room. Was she wanting to surprise him with something?

When he got in there, he didn’t see her in sight at all. That was strange. He hadn’t heard her leave the room.

He checked the closet. All her stuff was gone, with the exception of her wedding dress on the bed. And then, he saw a piece of paper on the bed. He went over and picked it up.

When he saw what it said, now he knew his wife wasn’t here.

_My dear Leo,_

_I’m sorry, but Carlos had to come back and get me as an emergency with my mom came up. We had to leave in a hurry. I’ll be back when I get back._

_I love you,_   
_Marla_

This was so unexpected. He would have thought that she could have at least told him in person. Now that totally killed his happy mood.

Leo went back to his room and sulked. This was not a happy start to the honeymoon that he had envisioned in his mind for his new wife. He had waited so long for this happy night, and now, it was turning into a not so happy night, though the wedding and reception had been a real good day.

He hoped she would get back soon. He would be understanding and supportive of what ever happened with her mom. But he still wanted to spend a happy honeymoon with her.   
………………

“Are you happy about what you did, Marla?” Carlos asked.

“I love Leo, but after all the disappointments before then, just when he’s ready to give in, that’s where I feel 'a taste of the own medicine' saying comes in.” Marla replied.

“He was the first guy who I actually thought was good for you, so don’t blow it with him.” Carlos warned.

“Thanks, and I won’t. I’ll make it up to Leo when I return.” Marla said.

Carlos was taking Marla back to New York to board a cruise ship that had been promised a time ago to her and she wasn’t going to miss it. It came with her job for a vacation. She had tickets for four, but she was only using three of them. Her mom was coming too. They were going to Florida.

Carlos and Marla met their mom at the gate and got on board. The girls shared a room and Carlos got his own room. This was going to be a fun trip. Though Marla did continue to think about Leo. She just hoped he learned this lesson. Enough disappointment for her made someone miss an opportunity later on about something.

Marla took off her wedding ring and hid it in her pocket. She didn’t want her mom to see it. Her marriage was secret. She knew her mom would otherwise ask who her beloved was and she knew her mom wouldn’t understand if she told her the true love. If she came up with a lie, she would want to meet him, and that wouldn’t happen, so she had to continue to play being single around her mother.   
………………

At the farmhouse, all the phones were off. Leo didn’t call anyone. He figured Marla would be back and they could get on with their honeymoon. Over the week, Leo barely ate at all.

He would sit in the kitchen or living room with tea in his hands mostly, watching the fireplace. He would envision what he and Marla would be doing enjoying each other’s company, but right now, it made him sad and angry.

At one point, he got so mad that he broke his cup on the floor, making a mess of glass and tea on the floor. He charged upstairs and took out his swords and went outside and started sparring just to get his angry energy out.

Whatever was going on was really bad timing coinciding with his and Marla’s wedding and honeymoon plans.

Leo spent the majority of the week mostly training. There was no way he was in a happy mood. He barely slept even. He would lay in bed at night, wondering why she wasn’t back yet. Something bad must have happened. If she returned with sad news, then he knew she wouldn’t be in the mood for love making.

The next Saturday, April came and checked on her friends, but only found Leonardo at the farmhouse.

“Where’s Marla?” she asked.

“She left with Carlos after everyone left last week. She said in a note there was an emergency with her mom. I wish she would have told me in person. I didn’t even hear her leave.” Leo explained. “I’ve been here all week by myself, April. I haven’t heard anything from her.”

“I’m so sorry, Leo. Do you want to come home with me or stay here and wait for her? She could come back.”

“Then she’ll have to come find me back in the city. I don’t want to stay here another moment more.” Leo said. He was virtually packed already.

April took him home to the lair.

When Leo entered the lair, when his family came to greet him, they saw he had an unhappy look on his face.

“So how was the first week of being married?” Raph asked, curious.

“There was nothing, Raph. Marla left with her brother for something to do with her mom.” Leo said.

The others now saw what was wrong.

“So, after we all left, nothing happened?” Mikey asked.

“No. We changed out of our party clothes and that’s it. We never got to do anything. She was gone when I went to get her. I know nothing else. It was a long, lonely week up there.” Leo said. “I can tolerate being alone, but this time was different. It wasn’t what I expected in my first week of being married.”

“We’re sorry to hear that, Leo. I’m sure she’ll be back. Must have been real bad if she didn’t come back at all.” Don said.

“We will hear her explanation when she returns, my son.” Splinter said.

“Yes, Father.” Leo said and then went to his room, closing the door behind him.

Here at home, his room was now going to be shared with Marla. His old bed had been taken out and replaced with a new double bed, fit for couples. It had been done during the week while he was supposed to be at the farmhouse with his new wife.

Leo saw the new bed and felt quite unhappy with it at the moment. It would have been a nice surprise if circumstances were different. He went and sat down on the bed, testing its comfort.

It did feel comfortable, but at the moment, Leo wasn’t interested in sleeping. He went and sat on his meditation mat. He felt he had to let his energy go.

Pretty soon, Mikey knocked on his door for dinner.

Leo did want to go on meditating, but his stomach gave off a serious growl. He got up and blew out his candles. He went to join his family for dinner.   
………………

During the week, Marla had the time of her life with her mom and brother on the cruise and down in Florida. Great food, animals, sights, and just a great adventure. It was probably not something she was going to experience again for a long time.

When they pulled back into the New York port, Marla knew what she had to do. Her mom went home to her house, while Marla had Carlos take her to her apartment where she dumped off her souvenirs and then, they went back to the farmhouse.

Marla hoped it wasn’t too late.

Carlos waited outside to make sure she wasn’t going to be there alone.

Marla went inside to see if Leo was in there. When she found he wasn’t, she knew where he would be. Carlos took her back to the city.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Marla knew she had to come up with a story to tell the others. She hated lying to them and especially Leo, but she had felt that this had needed to be done. 

When she went down to the lair, it was now two weeks after the wedding. Leo had been home a week now. 

She walked down the stairs to the lair. “Hello, everyone. I’m back.” Marla greeted. 

All the others stopped what they were doing, which they had mainly been in the dojo training at the moment. They came out to see her. 

Marla might have expected the frowning faces coming from them all. Especially Leo, who stood behind them all. 

“Where were you?!” Raph demanded. 

“I had an emergency with my mom. I couldn’t not go to her. She was sick, Raphael, with pneumonia.” Marla stated, but lied. 

“And how did she come out of it?” Don asked. 

“It took a long week of care at the hospital. Both Carlos and me were with her constantly. But she’s well enough again to be at home.” Then she glanced at her love. “I’m sorry for leaving like I did, Leo.”

“Do you have any idea how lonely it was there all week? I hardly did anything at all other than what my usual habits are here at home. That really hurt that you couldn’t consult me before you left.” Leo said. 

“Like I said, I’m sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?” she asked. 

“Right now, nothing.” Leo said. He then turned and went to his room. “If you stay tonight, feel free to sleep on the couch.” he said before he closed the door. 

Marla looked at his door sullenly. She had expected this. 

“You are going to have to earn back his trust, Marla. You have no idea how much that sudden departure hurt my son.” Splinter said. 

“I understand that, Master Splinter. I will do anything to have his favor again, and your family’s.” Marla decreed. 

Then she looked around at Leo’s brothers and they didn’t have happy looks at all toward her. She decided to take that cue and leave the lair. She knew they weren’t the happiest to see her right now. 

The boys all watched her go. They had never expected the woman who loved Leo to do that to him, regardless of what her situation was. 

In his room, Leo heard the entrance door open and close. Marla must have left, he concluded. Now that he knew she was back, he just didn’t want to see her right now. He would see her when he felt ready. 

He glared at the wedding ring on his dresser next to his bed. He had taken it off when he got home. He would also take it off for training. Right now, he felt estranged from her.   
………………

At her apartment, Marla stared at the wedding ring on her own dresser. She still loved Leo. But how was she going to earn back his favor? She would do anything to make it up to him now. But she had still felt he had needed that lesson. 

She went out to her kitchen to make herself some dinner and watch TV till it was time to go to bed. She hoped Leo would think for awhile and then come over, but he never showed that night. She was going to wait for him this time.   
……………..

Two days after she got home, Marla had to go back to work again. But she was always home by eight. 

Days were getting shorter all the time, but hadn’t lost Daylight Savings’ Time yet. 

Marla really hoped her love would stop by tonight. But he never showed. She hoped he hadn’t given up on her. 

She called Mikey the next day. 

“Hi, Mikey. I know you and everyone is upset with me, but I just wondered how Leo is? Is he alright?” she asked. 

“He’s fine, but he is still upset with you.” Mike said. 

“Can you ask him to come to my home tonight, if he can? I really need to talk to him alone. We can’t get this sorted out if I can’t talk to him.” Marla said. 

“I’ll see what I can do. There’s no promises he’ll show up, but he’ll come if he chooses to.” 

“Thanks. Give it your best shot.” Marla said, hopeful. 

Mikey knew it was going to be a challenge to get his big brother to listen to him right now.   
………………

Mikey went to Leo while he was just casually training after lunch. He watched his oldest brother flowing fluently through his katas. 

“What do you need, Mikey?” Leo asked. “If you need someone to play with, I’m busy.” 

“No, Leo. It’s nothing like that. It’s Marla. She called. She asked me to ask you if you would be willing to come over to her place tonight? She wants to talk to you.” Mikey said. 

Leo stopped his kata. He turned to his brother. 

“I’ll think about it. There’s no promises.” Leo said. “I know we need to work out the problem. I just needed some time to myself after I got home. She had just upset me greatly.” 

“I know, but if you still love her, you two need to work this out.” Mike said. 

“We’ll see how it is after patrol tonight.” Leo stated.   
……………

Marla wanted to be prepared for Leo’s hopeful arrival. She would patch up the problem and try to get him in the mood. She would do this to make it up to him. She got her bedroom ready to light some candles, but wouldn’t light them until it was certain. She didn’t want to waste the candles. And she also put some rose buds on her bed too to make it seem more romantic. 

She had a gown set aside for the occasion, but she still had on a blue t-shirt and jeans. She really hoped her love would stop by tonight. She missed seeing and talking to him. And one thing was clear, he needed to know the truth. She knew that marriage was really based on honesty, other than trust and love.   
…………….

The turtles had had an earlier patrol tonight. Things had gone well for the most part. 

Leo had been contemplating to go to Marla’s to talk to her. He was missing her and this problem needed fixing. 

When the patrol was done, they headed toward Marla’s apartment, then Leo said, “Now that we’re here, I’m going in. This is something me and her need to settle alone.” 

“Okay. Just listen to what she has to say and then say your part.” Don advised. 

Then Raph, Don, and Mikey headed home with Mikey giving him a thumbs up signal before he followed after his other brothers. 

Leo turned to look at the apartment he was headed for. The lights were on and the curtains closed. He was sure she was preparing for his arrival. He let out a sigh and headed for her fire escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo was on her fire escape now and then he knocked. 

Marla knew Leo’s knock signal. 

“Come in.” she said. 

Leo opened the window and climbed in, making sure he wasn’t being watched, then closed the window and curtains. 

“Hi, Leo. I see you got my message.” Marla said. 

“Yes. Mikey told me you wanted to see me.” Leo replied. 

“Leo, we have to get this sorted out. If you’ll let me explain.”

“Yes, I know. I have been missing you, but I just needed some time to think. That just hurt me when it felt like you abandoned me on our wedding night.” Leo said. 

“I know. It felt wrong to do it, but there is something I need to confess.” Marla said. “I know you’ll be upset when you hear it, but you have to hear me out.” 

“Alright.” Leo said and took a seat on her couch. 

Marla went and sat down on her chair across from the couch. She knew he was at odds with her at the moment. 

“Okay, here’s what really happened. I know I lied about my mom being sick, but my brother and I did go spend time with her. There was a once in a lifetime offer for a cruise and we couldn’t afford to miss it. And the leaving time had been the same day as our wedding day. We went on a cruise from New York to Florida for that week. But also I wanted to go on it as some payback too.” Marla explained. 

Leo had listened intently until he heard that. “Payback? For what?” 

“You remember all those times when I tried to get you to make love to me and you wouldn’t because of that marriage rule? Well, some people can’t always afford that rule. But I know we could have, but it just disappointed me so much. Going away was also to disappoint you when you felt you finally wanted to do it and the other party didn’t want to. I guess I just wasn’t ready that night. It felt more like a party day and didn’t want to do it that night anyway after all the partying had worn me out. I just wanted to get away. But I still do wear my ring, at least when I’m not around my mom.”

“She would ask me who I was married to and be mad she wasn’t invited, but it has to be a secret from her. She wouldn’t understand that I wasn’t married to a human man. She was never married before she had me and Carlos and that’s why I was up for sex before marriage.” Marla explained. “And after all the disappointing times I tried, I wanted to get back at you for that. It’s not something I want to do again, but I just felt I had to this time.” 

“And while you were on that cruise, you never hooked up with anyone, did you?” Leo asked.

“No. I just stuck with my family. We were there for the adventure and family time. I wish you could have been there to see it, but I knew you couldn’t.” 

“I’ve seen a nice adventure down in Central America and that was the loneliest time of my life. But, back to that, I just felt it would have been better to wait until after our wedding. We didn’t have to do it that night, if you didn’t want to. I was worn out too from the day’s events, but I was willing to give it a go if you had been. You had seemed like you wanted to and I tried hard to make myself ready for you, but when I found you weren’t there when I came to spend time with you, that really hurt. I thought you would be back soon, but you never came back at all, at least not while I was there and now I know why. I didn’t do much other than my usual habits while I was there and didn’t feel like eating much. I only truly ate when I was brought back home by April a week later.” Leo explained. 

“I was an emotional wreck. I was worried about you and us. I knew we were close before the wedding, but then, you pulled that stunt. You stood me up on our honeymoon. And now, you’re back at work and who knows when we’ll head back to the farmhouse. But you could have told me about the cruise and we could have moved the wedding until afterward.” 

“I know what I did was wrong, and I’m sorry, Leo, but like I said, it’s just, someone like me can only stand so many disappointments. It was just that one thing though that I was mad about. Everything else is just fine about you. I’m willing to make it up to you and we can have our own little honeymoon right here, if you’re willing?” Marla asked. 

“I don’t know. You have neighbors above and below.” 

“It’s better than being at the lair with your brothers to spy on us. It couldn’t be better than right here.” 

“Marla, I’m glad you finally talked to me and told me the truth about where you were, and I still love you, but right now just isn’t a good time for me. You are going to have to earn back my trust from what you did.” Leo said. 

“I’ll do anything, Leo. But can I ask, you do still wear your wedding ring, right?” 

“Yes, when I’m not training and not out of the lair.” 

“You do still think of me as your wife right, and not just a friend?” 

“We may be married, but right now, the phrase of that just doesn’t seem to comply. Like I said, we’ll work back up to it.” Leo said. “Well, it’s nice we worked this out, but I think I have to go now. I’ll call you up and we’ll get together again soon.” 

Leo went over to the curtains and opened them. Marla followed him. 

“Leo, wait.” She said. 

He turned. 

“Can I at least get a hug? I did miss you too.” 

“Alright.” 

Marla went over and hugged him. He put his arms around her to let her know that he still loved her. But they had to work their trust back to each other. 

Before they pulled apart, Marla kissed him on the cheek.

Leo gave a little smile. “I’ll see you later.” 

“Am I still allowed in the lair for training?” 

“Yes. You can still come and do that, but just be aware that the others are still upset at you.” Leo said.

“Well, I still want to be around your family too. Facing them is the only way we’ll all get past this.” she said. 

“True, but just watch yourself right now, especially with Raph.” 

“I know how to stand up to him, Leo. I’m not afraid of him.” 

“Well, he took it pretty hard that you had hurt me that way. He thought you had betrayed us.” 

“I didn’t outright betray you. It was some payback, but I would never betray your secret or anything.” 

“I know. Well, you can come by when you feel like training again. And we’ll have to work on our relationship some more before we try to head down that road again.” Leo said and left through the window. “Just call before you come.” 

“You know I do.” Marla said, then she closed the window and curtains, then locked it. 

Then she went into her room and destroyed her romantic setting by hitting the candles everywhere. She cleaned off the rose buds off her bed onto the floor and flung herself on the bed. She couldn’t help the crying that started. She had hoped she could get him to forgive her and though he had seemed to, it still didn’t seem like it to her. 

She seemed to cry until she had nothing left to cry out. She cried herself to sleep that night.   
………………

She didn’t go to the lair for the next two days. Leo never called her. She was at least hoping for that. 

But on the third day, she did call so she could come down and train with him and his bros. Leo approved. 

Don and Raph were still quite disappointed in her. Mikey was alright with being around her. Leo was still a little elusive being around her. 

Leo assigned Marla to work out with Mikey. Don and Raph faced off. Leo then faced off against Raph. 

For the next several days, Leo avoided sparring with Marla and always had his brothers sparring with her. He was still barely talking to her. 

At one point, when not sparring, she was going to stay for dinner, and she got curious about the bedroom and went up to see what it looked like now. When she entered Leo’s room while he was with his father, she saw the new bed in his room that was now their room, with the double bed. 

Marla had been shocked that she hadn’t been told of this. But she was sure she knew why. She went over and laid down on it to test it for comfort. 

When she was on the bed, she felt it was quite comfortable and she found Leo’s scent on it. It made her snuggle his pillow. It made her want to have him all the more, but him wanting her was up to him. 

But she didn’t stay in the bed long. She was going to wait for Leo to say she could be in there with him. She went home to her own lonely bed. 

At her apartment, she had a dream of her and Leo making love and snuggling and kissing and doing what they should be doing as lovers. But when she woke up, she found it was too good to be true.   
……………..

Not long after that, one night, when Marla got home from her job, she found some burglars had broken in and were still in the process of taking her things out, but stopped when she saw them. 

Marla saw the evil intentions in their eyes. She had to remember her training to avoid their trouble. 

There were four advancing on her and though they were bigger and stronger than her, she managed to beat them, but not before the strongest one who got a hold of her left arm and when she had kicked him away, he had managed to snap a bone in her left arm. 

The robbers went packing, but now, Marla was left with a serious injury, leaving her crying and in pain. She thought about calling the turtles, but then, she didn’t know if they cared about her anymore. 

She had her neighbor, a woman, drive her to the emergency room to have the bone fixed. 

When she got home the next morning, her left arm was in a cast and sling. She wasn’t going to be training in that condition. She was glad her neighbor had been there for her. 

But now, preparing for work and all was a big problem with only one good arm. But she didn’t dare call the turtles, their allies, or her family to help her. She felt she didn’t deserve it and knew they would ask uncomfortable questions about what happened. 

She went to work and explained to them what happened, but she was fine on her own.


	6. Chapter 6

When Marla didn’t come down to the lair for a week, Leonardo began to grow concerned. He called her phone to check on her. She didn’t pick up.

“That’s strange. She nearly always picks up when I call her.” Leo said.

“She’s obviously avoiding you.” Raph stated.

“I’ll go check on her tonight.” Leo said.

“Just be careful, my son.” Splinter advised.   
……………

Marla had saw Leo’s id on her phone, but refused to pick up. She felt he didn’t need to know what was going on. He might even feel better without her around anyway right now. She felt that maybe all of them could do without her for the next six weeks anyway. She might tell them that she was going away for awhile so they wouldn’t have to see her like that.

But that night, she was surprised to hear the tapping on the window that was Leo’s signature tapping. “Marla, it’s me, Leo. Can I come in?” she heard him say. She had her window locked at the moment.

She went over to the window, but kept the curtains closed.

“Leo, now’s not a good time for you to be here. I can’t see you right now. I’m going away tomorrow for a long business trip and I need my sleep. I’m sorry. Good night.” Marla said to the window.

Leo had heard her and he thought it was strange that she hadn’t called him about it. Then he saw her lights go out. He was left standing there, dumbfounded.

Marla listened to the sounds on her fire escape. It didn’t take long for her to hear movements and she peaked a look out and saw that her husband had left. She hated this.

The next day, she did indeed leave. But she went to her mother’s while her arm would heal. She explained to her family what had happened. She later had to clarify the injury was from robbers and not one of the turtles to Carlos.

Carlos would gladly make the men pay for wanting to harm her, but they had had masks on, so they wouldn’t know who they were.   
…………….

Leonardo went to Marla’s apartment for a few nights and saw her lights were out all the time. He even got into the hallway one night and used her spare key to get inside and saw she was indeed gone. A lot of her stuff was gone.

He would see her when she got back. She would have to call him when she was back.

For the next six weeks, he heard nothing from her. He didn’t think a business trip was going to be that long for her. He missed her and was ready to settle the issue between them.  
……………..

For the long six weeks of healing, Marla was constantly thinking about Leo. Her mom took her places and they had family dinners and they went to fancy restaurants and did a lot of shopping. They even went on another vacation.

Her mom was just trying to keep her daughter happy. But she saw that what had happened had upset Marla. For feeling of what happened, she knew there wasn’t much she could do for her in that department.

Marla even began seeing a therapist for her feeling down during that time.

But after all the six weeks of healing was over, she couldn’t have been happier to get out of the evil cast. But now, her arm had a weaker feeling in it. It was healed, but it was still sore.

The doctor said to lift light weights and work up to some heavier ones in some many weeks.

Marla would do that. But now, she was also ready to return to her home and job.   
……………….

She returned home and called up Mikey, saying she was back from her ‘business trip.’ She would be down in a few days to start training again.

Mikey told Leo she was back and he was glad to hear it. He had missed her.

His family had noticed he hadn’t been too happy with her gone. He was going to see her tonight.   
……………..

Marla heard the tapping and she went to see her husband standing outside on her fire escape. This time, she unlocked it and let him in.

“You were on one long business trip. How was it?” Leo asked.

“It was long and boring. I wished I could have been back sooner, but couldn’t.” Marla replied.

“I missed seeing you down in the lair.” Leo said.

“I missed you too.” She said and went to sit down on her couch.

Leo saw something in her demeanor that wasn’t normal. She seemed sad. He went over and sat down next to her. She didn’t even look at him.

“Is everything alright? It seems like there’s something wrong?” Leo asked gently.

_‘Why should he be caring about my feelings now?_ ’ She thought to herself. _‘He hasn’t bothered to care for a long time.’_

“I’m fine. Just a long stressful day on the job.” Marla lied.

Leo scooted himself closer to her and he put his arms around her, gently pulling her close to his body. She didn’t seem to mind. She seemed to relish his touch.

He began stroking her hair and his left hand on her left arm. When he got to the sore spot, it instantly got a reaction out of her.

“OW! That hurts!” She jerked away from him, surprising him so suddenly.

“What happened? I was just gently touching you.” Leo said, still in shock.

“I bruised my arm when I hit it on a wall earlier today. It’ll be fine, but it still hurts.”

“Okay. I’m sorry. I won’t touch it. So what do you want to do?” He asked.

Marla saw the soft, sincere caring look in his eyes. “I suppose a movie is just fine.” She replied and put in a DVD and sat down away from him.

Before the movie was even over, Marla was asleep. She hadn’t allowed him to get so close this night.

Leo had been a bit disappointed that she hadn’t wanted to be near him. But he put a blanket on over her before he left and turned her lights off.

Marla woke up the next morning on her couch. She saw the blanket on her and obviously, Leo had done that.

She got up and went to work. She was glad that he was a gentleman for last night and didn’t take advantage of her.   
……………..

Leo explained to Don what had happened and Don said, “With the way things have been going between you two ever since that stunt she pulled after your wedding, it almost seems like you two are not meant to be married. You both keep on pulling away from each other.”

“I need to get her to talk to me. I’ve done enough thinking and waiting. I still love her.” Leo said. “I’m fully ready to forgive her if she’ll forgive me.”

“Good luck.” Don said.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Leo went to her place again that night. She let him in again. Tonight she seemed a little more happier to see him. 

“I know you’ve been away for awhile, but we really need to talk, Marla. I know I’ve been distant for a long time now, but I am ready to forgive and take the next step if you’re willing to let me.” Leo explained. 

“I want to be close to you too, especially after what really happened.” She began. “This arm had been really broken in a break in over seven weeks ago, Leo. That’s why I went away. I didn’t want you to be worried or anyone else worrying about me. I got enough of that when I went to go stay with my mom until it healed. The injury was bad, that’s why it’s so sore still. I have to get strength back in it before anymore training with it.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me? We could have tracked those punks down and evened the score.” Leo asked. 

“Like I said, you would have worried. And the robbers haven’t come back.” 

“Maybe it’s time you moved into the lair with me. They might come back eventually looking for more.” 

“Maybe only if your family is ready to forgive me too.” 

“They have calmed down about you now. They want to see me happy again.” Leo said. 

“I want to be happy again too, Leo. I’m tired of being away from you and being miserable.” She stated. 

Leo walked over and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his shell. 

Then, they began kissing. Marla was in her bathrobe as she had finished a shower when he had arrived. 

Soon, the two lovers moved to her bedroom where undressing took place and finally, they felt they had fully forgiven each other and not feeling as nervous, but more comfortable with each other, Leo and Marla finally gave themselves to each other.   
…………….

The night had been fun. Leo had stayed the whole night over at Marla’s. 

The next day, he went home and talked to his family about what happened and it was safer if she moved in with them. 

They all felt for her when they heard what had really happened, but the condition was she couldn’t be lying to them all the time. Marla was up for that. She hated lying to them, but she had always confessed. 

That weekend, Marla was helped to move down to the lair. She had told her landlord that she was leaving. 

She also told Carlos that this was it. She and Leo were now officially a couple and that when she would see her mom, she would come to his place or go meet her mom elsewhere or at her place. 

Leo and Marla continued to be close and when her arm got more strength in it, she got the go ahead from her doctor to start doing other things with it. She started her training again. 

Marla was finally glad to be sharing the big bed with her lover. He was too. They finally felt like a family. 

For now, they just enjoyed each other’s company and that of Leo’s family. If they should have a family of their own in the future, they would do it together. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I just like to write exceptional stories. Hope no one doesn't hate this one too much.


End file.
